


Love Mode Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon on oooold drabbles written for the Love Mode kinkmeme. Fairly silly Aoe and Naoya based fluff with Kiichi and Takamiya being bad influences XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor's Advice

**Prompt:**  
ReijixNaoya ****  
-Reiji in a nazi uniform  
-Tied up Naoya

* * *

 

Reiji came home from another day of selling sex and corruption to find Naoya tied to his bed. There was a box of Blue Boy chocolates lying temptingly open on the bedside table.

"Um," said Naoya. He crossed his legs (awkwardly; he was all coltish long legs. Good god, had he had another growth spurt?), and looked down and then quickly back up at Reiji with what Reiji suspected was meant to be sultry seductiveness. Naoya's accompanying blush made it look more like nerves.

"What." Reiji began, but then ran out of words. His mouth had gone mysteriously dry. He had seen Naoya naked in every shape and form after all. More than that, he had felt Naoya's lithe body clinging to and writhing against him while Naoya cried out his name - _Aoe-san, Aoe-san_ \- over and over again. There was no reason for him to feel such a surge of desire at the mere sight of Naoya fidgeting.

Naked on his bed.

Tied up.

Tied up with long red ribbons, like some poorly drawn manga's overdone representation of strings of fate. Ribbons that twined invitingly up Naoya's leanly muscled arms- 

"Er," said Naoya. "Sensei said I should vary our sex life?"

Some part of Reiji's clearly overworked brain immediately translated Naoya's one sentence explanation into a vision of Kiichi smiling evilly, and telling nonsensical things to a very confused but unfortunately obedient Naoya. The explanation included phrases like _Reiji is prone to overworking_ and _stress can inhibit the libido, but sex can also relieve stress!_ and _the importance of intimacy_ and _all he needs is some encouragement!_ Another part of him exploded into murderous fury that _anyone_ \- even his older brother - had seen Naoya naked like this, much less _tied him up_ (because judging from the pretty bows adorning both Naoya's wrists, Naoya hadn't done it himself).

Those parts of himself Reiji ignored as things he could attend to later - there was something much more important that had to be attended to _right now._

He carefully, deliberately took off his tie. Then his jacket. Then his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, all the while never taking his gaze off Naoya.

Naoya gulped.

"Um, Aoe-san?"

"Yes?"

"Sensei brought some costumes over..."

"Not now."

* * *

Notes:

-Didn't quite manage to work in the Nazi uniforms. Reiji was too impatient!  
-Contrary to Reiji's imaginings, the ever long-suffering Haruomi tied Naoya up, but under Kiichi's close supervision :D. Naoya had a discreetly draped towel during the procedure, which he later kicks off. Only finding the towel under the bed later on convinces Reiji of the truth of this (and thus saves Kiichi from an untimely death XD).


	2. Shippers Debate

**Prompt:**  
Pairing: Naoya x Izumi (Takamiya/Izumi, Reiji/Naoya, etc)  
Kink: Takamiya and Reiji both have the same fantasy of watching their lovers go at it. So... voyeurism? Kind of a foursome?

Depends on how you want to write it, an actual smut scene, one of them (either Reiji or Takamiya) having a dream/fantasy about it, or even just Takamiya and Reiji realizing they have the same fantasy and discussing how hot it'd be.

* * *

 "Ne, Reiji?"

"What?"

"Don't you think that Izumi and Naoya would be _really_ hot together?"

_"What?"_

"No, really!"

"Takamiya, whatever you're drinking; stop drinking it _right now._ "

"No, I'm really serious. Don't you think they'd be lovely together?"

"Oddly enough, I don't find anything about imagining Naoya with someone else lovely."

"Oh, stop being so self-centered. Imagine a universe where I "exercise" too much to fatal effects-"

"Takamiya-"

"And you, I don't know, work yourself to death or something _completely_ unbelievable like that, and also drop off-"

_"Takamiya-"_

"Wouldn't you hope that Naoya-kun would find someone else to make him happy when you're gone?"

"..............."

"Well?"

"..........Yes."

"Ha! So imagine that. Or if the thought of your own completely imaginary death withers your delicate libido-"

"Takamiya."

"Your _delicate libido_ -"

"You are such an obnoxious drunk."

"True, true. Anyway, getting past your libido, imagine if you like, an alternate universe where Izumi and Naoya had the misfortune never to encounter our magnificent selves- _do_ be more careful when you drink, Reiji! We only want your death to be imaginary. Here, a good slap on the back will clear you - anyway, in this alternate universe perhaps Izumi and Naoya encounter each other through the same school! Or the same university. No, I like the school scenario better, then they can wear uniforms-"

"Pervert."

"At least I admit it. I do miss Izumi's uniform days. _Anyway._ Izumi. Naoya. Uniforms, and the getting in and out of them."

"You look ridiculous when you do that with your eyebrows, you know."

"Come now, Reiji! Surely you can at least admit the _aesthetics_ of it would be lovely."

"Naoya? With your brat? Please. It would literally be pearls before swine."

"Such denial of my Izumi's charms! I know you can't possibly really be blind to them."

"If he never opened his mouth, he might be passable."

"You obviously don't know _what_ he can do with his mouth open."

"Too much information, Takamiya."

"You have a surprisingly prudish streak, considering your profession, Reiji. Izumi is very skilled. He would make Naoya-kun writhe in pleasure, sliding his trousers down, slipping his blazer and shirt sleeves down - the tie would loosen, but remain on, of course-"

" _Why_ am I still listening to you?"

"Because you're enjoying the word picture, since you're too unimaginative to come up with it on your own! Anyway, he would take Naoya-kun in his mouth generously, heh, he's very good like that-"

_"Urgh-"_

"And Naoya would be helpless to the pleasure of it, shyly letting his legs be parted even further, for Izumi to gently finger him open wider and wider-"

"Wait a second. Why does it sound like your brat is about to top Naoya?"

"Er...because he would?"

"You have to be joking. Naoya would never let anyone but me take him."

"Hello, we're talking about an alternate universe here?"

"Even so."

"My Izumi is enough of a man for me, so of course he would be topping Naoya."

"You're delusional."

"He would bend Naoya over, and _ravish_ him thoroughly, as he'd never been ravished before-"

"You're insane!"

"-only because alternate universe Naoya had never met you, Reiji!"

"I meant that Naoya would be topping your brat - it take maturity and restraint to do so-"

"Oh ho? Sure you're not giving _me_ too much information there, Reiji?"

"Shut up. You don't go too far with your brat anymore than I do with Naoya."

"Izumi could do it, and drive Naoya crazy with pleasure-"

"He would _not_ -"

"Would so!"

"Would. _Not._ "

"Would so! Izumi would _totally_ win- Izumi! Naoya-kun! You're home early!"

"Takamiya! You bastard, what the hell are you saying behind people's backs- are you saying that every time you top me, _you_ win-"

"What a charming flush you have to your cheeks, Izumi!"

"Bastard, listen to me! You really think sex positions have to with winning and losing? That's just _sick_ -"

"No, of course I don't! It was just a manner of speaking; I know when we have sex, we both win!"

_"Takamiya-"_

"This is stupid. When Takamiya's brat starts making sense, I truly know the argument is utterly absurd.""

"Aoe-san?"

"Naoya. We're going home."


End file.
